Cooking
by Flynt Coal
Summary: (KomaHina) Komaeda tries to cook for Hinata. Just something I wrote up in a write-a-fic-in-thirty-minutes challenge. Enjoy!


"Here you are." Komaeda took the bowl from his hands, and admired the meal inside. Steaming pasta coated with an elegant sauce that gave off a sensational aroma dwelled in the bowl, and he couldn't help but drool a little. Only recently had he learned how fantastic of a chef Hinata was, even if he wasn't quite at Teruteru's level. He preferred Hinata to cook for him, however, both because Hinata was his boyfriend and all, and, well, although the both of them overflowed with a radiant hope he loved to see, frankly, Hinata gave off a bit of a finer presence.

Hinata insisted he didn't cook fairly often, and he wasn't really that great, but remaining persistent and pleading him to try certainly paid off. The dinner was even tastier than it smelled surprisingly enough, and even though he rarely ate much, the bowl was empty in seconds.

"Huh, more? I haven't even gotten any yet…" Hinata gazed at the empty bowl that Komaeda snatched away quickly, knowing he didn't deserve any more, especially when the hope of his life hadn't even eaten yet. Seeing the apparent frown on Komaeda's face, Hinata scooped more pasta into the other boy's bowl regardless. "There's plenty left. Go ahead." He reassured with a smile, ruffling the lump of white fluff on Komaeda's head. Eagerly, the other boy dug in to the second helping as Hinata grabbed his.

The pair sat side by side at the time, Komaeda was thrilled with every bite, but quickly noticed Hinata eating slowly, frowning at the food.

"Do you not like it, Hinata-kun?" Komaeda questioned curiously. Hinata flicked his eyes to Komaeda, and sighed. "No, it's not that, it's just- it's a pain in the ass to cook, really." Hinata reached out his arm and rubbed Komaeda's side. "Worth it if you like it though, of course."

Komaeda, however, was discontent with Hinata going through inconvenience for someone like him. It should have been the other way around…

"Mm, maybe I should try to make something sometime then." Komaeda uttered casually. Hinata chuckled a little, and agreed that he could try sometime if he wanted to. At that point, the ahoge-headed boy's phone buzzed.

After a few moments of Hinata reading the text, and Komaeda fervently attempting to read it over his shoulder, Hinata mumbled unhappily before stating that tomorrow he would return later than usual because "Nanami demanded I play her new game with her". Komaeda respectfully nodded, but the other boy wasn't so sure. "What about supper?"

"I'll find something small myself."

" If that's okay. I'll probably eat a snack or something when I get home.."

"Of course, Hinata-kun. Please do not worry yourself about me."

It was the next day, and Komaeda had lied. He couldn't help it, he had to keep it secret. Komaeda wanted Hinata to be shocked when he came home to find a fresh, full meal awaiting him. He was eager to have a chance to cook for Hinata, and was certainly lucky to have this opportunity to try. Then again, he WAS certainly SHSL Good Luck.

Komaeda rummaged along the shelves lines with mixes and ingredients, finding one that Hinata was sure to enjoy. "Let's see… let's make some stew…"

It was a long day, and a long gaming session. It never really was that fun when he always lost to Nanami. If he could just win once… anyways, he swung the door to the apartment open, anxious to talk to his boyfriend as soon as he can. What met him instead were smoke detectors blaring and a bubbling heap of foul-smelling liquid bubbling on the stove. He allowed himself to sigh before diving into the scene, handing the alarms and cleaning the stove swiftly. Despite this, the stew's scene still rotted the building. After opening a few windows, he stalked through the home in an attempt to located Komaeda.

Eventually he found him, huddled beside the bed. Komaeda stared at the figure before him, expecting to be yelled at for the mess, which he deserved anyways, as-

Hinata had snaked his arms around him tightly, digging his face into Komaeda's neck. "Hinata-kun, I-" the latter gasped, but Hinata bid him be quiet. After a while, he stood and took Komaeda by the hand, bringing them back into the kitchen, which was decently vented by now.

Softy Hinata grabbed a bowl and took a fair portion of the mess's remains, to Komaeda's surprise. From the smell, that stew had to be disgusting. You could barely tell what the carrots even were. Just as startling enough, Hinata finished the entire bowl. When he asked him who bother eating such horrible trash, the brunette shrugged. "You made it for me, so I wanted to enjoy it." Hinata turned to Komaeda, and leaned towards him. Komaeda felt like he didn't deserve the kiss at all, but it was slow and understanding, and so he didn't object to it.

"Thank you for the stew, Komaeda. Best I've had…" Hinata hummed peacefully after cleaning the dishes. Komaeda knew it was lies, anyways. "You have an odd sense of taste, Hinata-kun." Hinata just shook his head.

"I have an even weirder boyfriend, sometimes…"


End file.
